Final Event
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Another day, another adventure! And our heroes have taken on the latest challenge the creators of the World has to offer. Unaware that there is a few secret surprises in store for what's to come. Come forth heroes...face the great deadly Ice Dragon Blancheflor.
1. Chapter 1

Final Event-Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Welcome ladies and gents, not only is this our first Dot Hack series story but on top of that the holidays have come and it's time to celebrate with two weeks of one shots.**

 **Some things to mention before we start**. 1) **We will be having our brand new OC's** 2) **this has nothing to do with the actual story** , 3) **we may or may not make a story based on these characters/story.**

4) **some of these *ok most of it* names/ items/ weapons ect will be made up. We only say this because we tried researching and well...it didn't go to well. Now we do not own . Dot Hack, please enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was just another day for our heroes. Two long time friends were logging onto their favorite game. The World, an online mmorpg where people from all over the world...

Create characters of various classes to become these two friends along with the many other players of the game, were going to get a rather shocking surprise this holiday season.

In each players inbox they received a message. Now usually the messages would've been considered spam or unimportant, however if anything it would be the opposite in this case. Especially with the title of it.

 **Blancheflor's Return**

Fr: **Administration**

To: **All players**

 _ **Mission: The Great elder Frost Dragon Blancheflor has returned to the world from her slumber and she plans on freezing the sun as a signal to the end of this world in order to recreate it anew.**_

 _ **Fight your way through Frozen Time Relic for a chance to gain rare, sought after loot and fame in this event to end all events! But watch out time is ticking...tick tock, tick tock.**_

With such an important update people invaded The World by storm, with it our heroes find themselves at the portal to the dungeons. First off we have Xanthia's, a level 62 Long Arm. His hair was pitch black, flowing straight down to his chin, hiding red orbs.

Matching with his black kimono. On it was a sleek silver fox pouncing along the robe, surrounded by crimson petals. His precious spear named Hiryū strapped against his back. Tall and lanky he was towered over his friend.

Nyx with dark wavy purple hair, was rolling her pale blue eyes as she approached his slouched form. She could spot his tall, lanky form anywhere. **"Yo!"** Xanthia's was leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow at his level 60 partner in crime.

Wearing her long sleeved blouse in shades of black, purple, and pink, flowing down to her short black shorts and white stockings, ending off with her silver wrap on shoes. **"Looking nice for a twin blade wielder, what's the occasion?"** The average height warrior huffed.

Sending him the party request, which he accepted. **"Nothing, I just like changing my outfit every once in awhile and even if I did have a reason its simple...Christmas."** He chuckled as her character did the jazz hands motion.

 **"Yeah, did you get stuck in college too? I couldn't afford to go home this year."** He hears a faint sneeze on her line. **"Nah, I made it home, but got a cold along the way, so I figured I'd stay at home and play while they go off caroling and shopping."** He nods, understanding.

Pushing himself off the wall and stretching, Xanthia's looks at the countdown clock on the screen. **"So did you get the pm bout the new event?"** Nyx nodded, bringing out her blades. **"Ja ja. Sounds interesting, wanna do it?"** They started walking around the stores.

Doing their usual stock up on items. **"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool. And we got nothing better to do. I already check out the key names for the dungeon. Looks like an ice/water area."** It was agreed that they would double check their inventories and get the proper supplies needed.

 **"Meet ya back at the portal in a few minutes."** Nyx ran off, they both decided to grab a bunch of stuff from the shops. They've been playing this game for quite some time, so they didn't have to worry about not having enough cash.

It didn't take long for them to meet up. **"Let's go~ To** _ **Frozen Time Relic**_ **!"** As usual their characters got enveloped in a ray of light, the loading screen taking it's sweet time transporting them to the new dungeon.

When they saw the new area, it was absolutely breathtaking. **"They went all out for this one."** Snow covered the entire field. Crystal trees, and ice sculptures were spread all along the path.

The sky was full of stars, illuminated further by a crescent moon. **"Whoa! Nyx look, they added in the aurora borealis."** Colors of all bright hues dances across the usually pitch black sky.

Flowing rainbows mirrored off the snow and ice. **"Beautiful~"** Together the two friends ran and skidded, on the lookout for any monsters to pop up. Their destination in plain sight. **"There's the dungeon!"**

Spikes were aligned perfectly directing the two into the large towering castle. It's silver and white metal door was lifted up. An aggressive roar echoed outside, creating a blast of wind their way. **"Wow..."**

They entered the floors covered in stone and ice. **"This is...pretty creepy, I gotta hand it to them."** Xanthia's took out his weapon, armed and ready for battle. "Here we go." His friend stops him quickly. **"Wait!"** She goes to her inventory.

Unleashing the Fairy's Orb. An item that allowed all rooms on the current floor to be revealed. Making it handy to see what was coming their way. **"Good call. Oh dude! Kickass~ They let us go up now!"** Now the real question the pair had was a simple one.

 **"Up or down...?"** There was a bit of a debate over which way to go, however a decision was made. **"Heigh ho heigh ho down the stairs we go~"** It was a slick stumble down the icy staircase.

Once more with the use of a Fairy's Orb the two find themselves on a straight pathway. **"Weird...I wonder what's at the end."** The only sound that could be heard was the click clack of their shoes.

It was unsettling as they entered each room, no doors closed down behind them, no monsters rushed them for an all out ambush. It was way too quiet for their taste. **"Hey Nyx it looks like on the map there's an enemy there. Think its a boss?"** She shrugs, unsure.

 **"Could be, although that makes me question what's on the upper levels. Why? Wanna head back?"** Her friend shakes his head, his hair flying everywhere with the motion. **"No let's keep going."** It was another few minutes of walking.

When they made it to the end they were given a cutscene. Their characters looked all around seeing the ice cages, skeleton hanging on the walls. It was a torture room.

There in the center was a monster, resembling a bulky giant with blue skin. White tattoos swirled all around its body in its crouched form. It looked like it was sleeping, its massive arms crossed, each limb tied to chains embedding into the ground.

The players edge closer, and closer, doing their best to remain quiet as they approached. However the moment they got within a couple feet of the large barbarian, the gates automatically closed...loudly.

Not only entrapping the two, but in addition awakening the beast. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The pair startled, jumped back, watching in horror as the giant struggled against the chains. Wasn't too hard for those chains to break when he reached for the two players. **"Get ready!"**

 **To be continued**

 **Author Notes: Ok wow, with how long this is, it's being split up into two chapters. So sorry bout that folks. But hey gotta do what ya gotta do. If you like so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as we appreciate what support we get.**

 **Tune in next time to our holiday two shot Final Event. Yeah we know the title isn't the best but hey we tried. Lol thanks guys for reading and see you next time tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Final Event-Final Event-Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: And ladies and gents we are back, and ready to continue with this holiday special~ To clarify we do not own the dot hack series but we do love it bunches.**

 _Last time on Final Event..._

 _The players edge closer, and closer, doing their best to remain quiet as they approached. However the moment they got within a couple feet of the large barbarian, the gates automatically closed...loudly._

 _Not only entrapping the two, but in addition awakening the beast. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The pair startled, jumped back, watching in horror as the giant struggled against the chains. Wasn't too hard for those chains to break when he reached for the two players. **"Get ready!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

This boss fight would've been much harder if their level was any lower, because this opponent was built like a tank! Having both strong defense and offense stats.

Nyx seeing their attacks weren't working too well backed up a bit, instead focusing on using spells and scrolls. **"Flame Blast!"** A Tornado of flames surrounds the beast, he roars in rage as his health bar drops.

Already they had a plan. Nyx stayed some distance away, taking the role of magic attacker and healer, while Xanthia's became the distraction, hacking away at the beast as he nails criticals.

Working together they managed to defeat the ferocious monster. Falling on his back the giant's skin turned black before shattering like glass. **"Well that wasn't too bad."** They walked up to the broken remains, seeing glittering items scattered across the floor.

Inquisitors Cowl, a hood like helmet. A twin blade armor raises defense greatly and the Sash of Bushido an accessory for long arms, where the chance of critical hits increases. **"Cool! Equipping this bad boy now."**

Nyx didn't focus on that, and instead on the money and a key? **"How much you wanna bet those upper floors gotta locked door?"** She pockets it into her inventory.

 **"Looks like there's nothing else here."** Turning around the two retrace their steps, ascending back up the stairs. **"I got this one Nyx."** Now remembering he has a bunch of Fairy Orbs, he activates it. Once more they see the entire layout.

Their awareness sharpens intensely as they advance. **"Ok so we have a key, there's probably some epic treasure on the higher floors."** The Long arm twirls his spear in thought. **"Hmm don't forget that we're also dealing with that dragon monster."**

The duo found the atmosphere increasingly creepy as they go to the upper floors. The music for the battle's started fading into an ominous instrumental. The characters breath becoming more visible, emphasizing the cold terrain.

Each room was full of dangerous level monsters, even in the early 60's the pair of warriors had a difficult time clashing against so many opponents. Only getting harder as they advance. Both were extremely lucky that they stocked up on healing items.

Exhausted both mentally and physically, after battling hordes of ferocious beasts, climbing to the tallest part of the castle. There, they found chains, wrapped all over the door. All interconnected with one lock in the center of it all.

 **"Guess it was a good thing we went down first."** Xanthias and Nyx shuddered, if they had to go all the way back down...just to get the key. **"So let's get this over with."** The silver blue key fits perfectly in the lock.

The team watches as one by one the cold chains rustle and fall to the ground, slowly on it's own the door opens, a harsh wind blows out, chilling the characters. **"Here we go..."**

A cutscene appears the instant they enter the room. **"Whoa it's freezing in here!"** There was a rumble that set them slightly off balance. **"Yikes."** The Frost dragon was there, right in front of them. Ice flames surrounded the terrace, glaciers all over the area.

It was a blinding sight as the moonlight from the outside reflected off. Suddenly they shatter into dust, glittering all around as the ice dragon rises from the frozen ground, wings spread, her eyes glowing in rage. **"So foolish humans have come into my territory."**

She was awake, and ready for war. **"RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"** The oversized ice lizard wasted no time and spewed blue flames, already dealing a ton of damage to them.

Blancheflor was a very tanky dragon, neither spells nor physical attacks were doing too much damage. **"You will not defeat me mortals!"** She flapped her large wings, pushing the characters back, giving them minor damage.

The battle was intense the entire time, neither Xanthias nor Nyx could rest for a moment. With the multiple hits and more defensive stats on her character, the twin blade takes the front slashing at the large mythical beings legs.

Her friend was support providing her with revives and healing her up. However it didn't mean that he himself was safe, as the frosty demonic boss monster had a huge range with her attacks.

Not to mention they kept either getting frozen or burned. Till the end they were on the edge of their seats fiercely, all of their focus and attention was to their teamwork and timing.

But at last after what seemed like grueling hours they did it. They finally did it, Blancheflor was defeated, falling onto the floor. It was a bit too close as both of the warriors were low on health and full of status ailments.

Before either of them could celebrate their victory another cutscene came. **"You think you've won...don't you?"** Blancheflor rose to her feet, flapping her wings. **"This isn't over just yet humans. I will emerge victorious in the end!"** With a final roar she released a burst of flames melting the wall of the room.

Flying right through, flapping away as far as she can. Nyx and Xanthias ran to the melted remain, watching as she retreats, noticing how the rainbow lights in the sky were dulling out before vanishing completely.

In the real world the players were sighing in relief. **"We did it...holy crap."** Both were taking a moment to control their shaking hands and relaxing their tense muscles. **"I can't believe we finally did it..."**

Back into the game the two saw they received a special ice covered chest. **"Why is this locked!? OPEN!"** They were reading the summary of this item. **"Is there a second part of this quest or something?"** Xanthias was messing around his inventory.

Trying to see if the key from before would open it. **"Think a fire spell would unlock this thing?"** His friend rolls her eyes, while examining the map. **"Oh look...there's something else on the map."** It was in the far corner of the room.

 **"H-hey slow down!"** By the time he caught up to the twin blade, she was already squealing in delight. **"Look look its a dragons egg!"** His eyes widened in shock as they both got one placed automatically in their supplies list.

Together they checked for any other little secrets they could find within this special dungeon before returning to the town server. **"There's gotta be more to this event. As hard as that f**ing dragon was that chest has secrets and that egg isn't even close to hatching."**

They were selling some of their loot at this point. Still in private chat. **"Plus there's still that countdown clock in the sky, and...is it me or is the sky getting darker and more ominous?"** It was true, usually in this server it was a beautiful orange and pink sunset.

 **"Yeah...it's unsettling. And from the sounds of it, people didn't really bother doing the event."** It made sense after all, it was Christmas. People were having quality time with their families, and in general it was a higher level event. **"Rookies would've been screwed even if they weren't busy."** Then...it happened.

The clock went to zero...tick tock...tick tock. Where our heroes were faced surprisingly enough with another cutscene. **"Ok now this is really creepy! We've never had this many cutscenes before!"** In the gray, demonic sky was Blancheflor, she was back, laughing menacingly.

 _ **"Hahaha-you thought you could beat me? What pathetic fools, the few of you who thought you could claim my life may have set me back somewhat in my plans But it's time, my power has returned in full force!**_

 _ **Now I will bring an end to this world! It will be mine to shape and recreate, what survivors will now become my undying loyal slaves. In your final moments I'd suggest you pray to whatever pitiful deities you have. Say goodbye to your wretched lives."**_

 _ **ERROR... ERROR... ERROR... ERROR...**_

The end

 **Author Notes: Yay its finally done, this took fricking forever. What was supposed to be done in a day was virtually done within a week, and it was so annoying. But at last it's over and it really came out good, although it's a teensy weensy bit repetitive in some aspects, but whatever we did it!**

 **If you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like it, Sen and I(Mako) always appreciate the support you guys give. If you want check out some of our other one shots/mini series.**

 **Remember for about a week or so we'll be uploading a crap ton of holiday themed stories of different games/anime~ Thanks you guys for the wait and tchao for now!**


End file.
